1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a carton construction, and more particularly, a carton construction provided with an integral handle on the top thereof for carrying the carton and its contents.
Heretofore, it was common practice to affix a separate paper handle to the top of a carton construction, e.g., a carton filled with laundry detergent, so the carton and its contents could be conveniently carried out of a retail establishment by a purchaser.
Due to the slow speed of applying the combination paper and plastic handle to the carton during fabrication, cost of construction has become excessive. Users, therefore, have created a demand for a less costly handle system, which is required on such cartons because of its bulk and weight.
Accordingly, this invention provides a handle integrally affixed to the carton blank in such a manner so that it can be formed expediently along with the erection of carton blank. The handle is also provided with a reinforcement to tearing and rupture at its joinder to the carton. Since the handle is integrally formed with the carton blank, it is also conveniently available for use by the carton consumer, who need only bend it out of the plane of the top of the carton to a substantially upright condition ready for use.
A similar carton was disclosed in our copending application being filed concurrently herewith and entitled "Carton With Integral Carrying Handle". In that application, a paperboard blank is provided having front, back and side panels which are connected by and folded about vertical score lines to form a rectangular parallelopiped enclosure or carton. Each of the front, back, and side panels include upwardly and downwardly extending substantially rectangular flaps connected to the panels by horizontal score lines. When the flaps are folded, a bottom and top wall for the enclosure is provided.
Die-cut in the upwardly extending flaps connected to the front and back panels, respectively, are mating handle elements, which when glued together, form an integral handle with the top wall of the carton which can be pivoted from a stored or non-use position lying substantially flat on the carton top wall to a substantially upright position perpendicular thereto.
Each handle element is die-cut from the top edge of the upwardly extending flap along diverging lines towards the front and back wall portions of the front and back panels, respectively, of the blank. Then, the handle element is scored substantially parallel to the top edge of its respective front and back flap to form a hinge therefor. A rectangular portion is die-cut from the interior of each handle element, but the lowermost edge thereof is left intact with the remainder of the flap adjacent the score line.
During assembly, the upwardly extending flaps connected to the front and back panels are folded into overlapping condition. One of the handle elements on either the front or back flaps is bent back upon itself 180.degree. about its joining score lines to present a complementary surface facing the other handle element. The facing surfaces, as well as the overlapping flaps including the rectangular die-cut portion, can then be glued together.
The secured handle elements will lie substantially flat on the top wall of the carton, but can be pivoted about the score lines to a substantially upright condition.
In order to reinforce the joinder of the handle to the top wall of the carton, a pressure sensitive type tape is applied in a continuous strip across the entire width of the carton so as to lie just below and parallel to the joinder score line hinges of each handle element. This aids in precluding the handle from tearing or rupturing from the carton when the weight of the carton and its contents are supported by the handle.